


Angsty ¿dnf¿ short

by Meco



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meco/pseuds/Meco
Summary: This is really short:]]]]]Also this based off of knights pawn ;)
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Angsty ¿dnf¿ short

Dream grew tired of Georges constant nagging, ”I swear George if you don't shut the fuck up for one second-”

“Make me” he shot, ready for a fight.

“What?” His eyes narrowed and a slick smile formed on his face. 

“I _said_ make me” George’s voice rising, “you won’t! Your like an abused dog, all bark and no fucking bite! Stop saying your gonna do shit and actually _do it_ ” Dream laughed for a few long seconds.

“Go to your room” he said mockingly raising his bow, “or else” George’s face contorted into a confused look. Dream spoke again, “is that what you wanted, Hmm? Do you _want_ to be hurt-to be punished? Like a child? Oh!” His eyebrows raised, “do you want me to get an audience? To see you all big and tough, until the second a bigger man raises his voice? I see your confidence crumble, George, your not very sly about it. You’re like a child-a-you’re like a little girl lost in a crowd. Where’s your mom George? Where’s your mommy?” Dream realized he had gone too far but his pride wouldn’t let him back down “do you wanna be killed? Cut up just like her? Do you wanna scream like her? Like a lamb.” Tears were flowing down George’s face like a river now, his eyes getting red and his mouth shut tightly occasionally twitching. 

”Then _do it,_ ” his voice shaky ”do it. For the love of God please do it. Do something. Cut me up, slit my throat. I don't care. Just do _something._ For once in your sorry life do what you say you will. You always do this. You say things, things you know will make me-well make me like this. But you never once backed up your words. You get one of your henchmen too. You coward,” George waited a moment for a response but when nothing happened he added, ”I knew it”. he scoffed and turned to walk away. A few steps to the door a swish flew passed his ear. He stopped moving and turned around ”you missed” he raised his arms so they made a t shape. ”here is this better? Go ahead, shoot m-” another arrow flew, interrupting him. 

”that was a warning shot idiot,” dream sneered as he watched George fall to his knees ”I never miss.” he looked back up to where the arrow landed, on a portrait of George, the same place he hit the real George; his left shoulder. Georges pain was intense and blood started flooding out. Dream walked to him, “beg,” his voice low “beg for my forgiveness, then I might save you. Hurry it up too, you got maybe five minutes before your heart runs out of blood to pump.”

“Never,” George sneered, “gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna turn around and desert you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
